Season 17: Parts 8 and 9/Transcript
Part 8 (The Sonic Streaker is seen making its way to Bowerstone. Numerous airships are seen.) Walsh: Those airships. Those are Fire Nation battle airships! Mack: Must have snapped at us when we prevented the attack on Rio. Walsh: Are all of your Zords mobile? Mack: Yeah. Tyzonn is on his way with his. Walsh: Who's Tyzonn? Mack: '''The new addition to the team. (A Fire Nation Airship spots the Sonic Streaker.) '''Mack: We've been spotted! Get going! Walsh: ON IT! (Walsh jumps out and wingsuits to the other's position. The Sonic Streaker evades the airship's sight. Walsh lands and meets up with Cal, Sgt. Monty, and Torque. They're with a girl wearing a red bandana.) Torque: Aye! Lieutenant! This young lass picked a bad day to stop for a visit to Bowerstone! Walsh: Who's this? Cal: Her name is May. She's a Pokemon trainer. Walsh: Really? Cal: She had to stop by the city before leaving for the Johto Region. Walsh: Nice to meet you, despite the situation. I wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer myself. May: Why didn't you? Walsh: Didn't work out. I ended up joining the U.S. Army at 18. (Walsh sees a squad of Fire Benders. They bend fire at the heroes.) Walsh: Get to cover!! (The heroes get to cover. The fire hits a nearby house, setting it ablaze.) Sgt. Monty: Shit!! Hopefully no one was in there!! (Walsh hears screaming coming from the house.) Walsh: That's exactally what we didn't want to hear! (To May) You're a trainer. You have any Pokemon on hand? May: Yeah. I can help you. Walsh: Alright. Hold these Firebenders off! Assist Mackay and Monty with whatever they need. Agent William and I are gonna go inside that house and find those victims. May: Looks like I'm gonna have to fight fire with fire! Walsh: What do you mean? (May throws an active Pokeball, releasing her Blaziken.) Walsh: A Blaziken! Whoa! You must be full of experience! (To Cal) Let's go! Cal: On it! (Cal and Walsh make their way to the burning house. They put on breathers to prevent them from inhaling smoke.) Cal: Your suit is fire retardent! You'll be fine! (Cal and Walsh make their way in. They hear the voice coming from upstairs. They make their way up. They see a woman holding something.) Walsh: Ma'am! Woman: Please! Help me! Walsh: Okay. You holding something? (Looks and sees a baby.) Wait. Not something. Someone! She's holding a baby. Cal: Okay. I'll get the baby to safety! (The woman give her baby to Cal. He makes it out. Meanwhile numerous Fire Nation soldiers combat the heroes. Blaziken fights back. Montague is seen on his comms.) Sgt. Monty: TAACCOM, we need reinforcements now! TAACCOM: Negative, 3-3. AO's too hot. Sgt. Monty: Dammit! Too many airships! (Cal makes it back with the baby.) Cal: SitRep! Now! Torque: Too many airships! We can't get reinforcements! What's that you're holding? (Sees the baby) A baby? Cal: The Mother is still in the house! Walsh is getting her out! Torque: Alright. (Torque turns around and places a baracade. The Fire Nation Soldiers run towards the heroes, but are injured by the microwaves produced by the baracade. Inside the house, Walsh and the woman try to make it to the stairs, but they collapse.) Walsh: '''No! (Walsh runs to the window and kicks down the wall beneath it.) '''Cal: (To Walsh) Hey! What are you doing?! Walsh: I'm gonna jump! Cal: With the woman?! (Walsh begins to hesitate, fearing that he may end up dead. Suddenly, three Zords are seen making their way to the house. The Fire Truck Zord arrives.) ???: I got you! Jump! (Walsh and the woman jump on top of the Zord. They later meet up with the rest of the team.) Cal: Walsh! You're okay! Walsh: Yeah. (To the woman) Ma'am. Woman: Where's my child? (Cal gives the baby to the woman.' '''She's happy to see that the baby is okay.) '''Walsh:' Mont, get the woman to a bunker. Sgt. Monty: '''You got it, boss. (A Ranger jumps out of the Firetruck Zord and demoprhs. He approaches the squad.) '''Walsh: You must be Tyzonn. Tyzonn: Yes I am. Walsh: Glad you made it. I owe you big time. (Suddenly, the airships form up.) Walsh: No! THEY'RE GETTING READY TO BURN THE CITY TO THE GROUND!!! ???: Not if we have anything to say about it. (Another Ranger appears. Walsh already knows who it is.) Walsh: Tommy Oliver? (Tommy demorphs.) Walsh: '''I knew it. '''Tommy: I told you I was coming to help. Walsh: The distorted voice. That was you? Tommy: Yeah. Walsh: How are we gonna stop those airships? Tommy: We got a message from the future. We should be getting reinforcements soon. Walsh: The future? (Suddenly, in the sky, a time portal opens, with six Zords appearing out of it.) Walsh: Are those Zords? May: I've never seen them before. Part 9 (The six Zords are seen firing at the airships, destroying them. One remains. It fires at the Zords. Five more airships arrive.) Brody: Alright, guys! Let's make this quick! Levi: Let's do it! (On the ground, numerous Fire Nation and Dragon's Wing soldiers arrive, rushing at the heroes.) Walsh: The Dragon's Wing! Looks like the Fire Lord did invite them to the party! Tommy: Then I guess your buddy Mallace is here, too. Cal: These guys are coming at us in numbers! How about we show them a thing or two! (The heroes ready themselves. Torque places his baracade. The heroes rush towards the enemy soldiers, taking out several of them. Meanwhile, the sixi airships arrive with Firebenders ready to burn the city down. Suddenly two of them are destroyed by the Ninja Blaze Megazord.) Brody: Like May said earlier: Time to fight fire with fire!! (The Megazord destroys three more. The Firebender on the last one runs in horror. The last airship turns around.) Lambert: (Comms) Rangers, the Fire Nation Airships are in full retreat. Good work! Brody: Thanks, Lambert. Great speaking to you again. Lambert: Wait. We met? Brody: Later on. (To the other Rangers) Alright, guys! Time to go to ground! (The Ninja Steel Rangers arrive to help the heroes on the ground. They finally gain the upper hand against them. Numerous helicopters arrive. They're U.S. Special Forces.) Lambert: (Comms) Sit tight, everyone! Friendly reinforcements are inbound! (Friendly Strike teams land, lead by a female ODST.) Lancer: MOVE OUT!! SECURE THE AOE! (To the heroes) Lieutenant Walsh. Heard you needed help. Walsh: Specialist Lancer. Thanks for the assist. Lancer: Your name's "Walsh". Any relation to... Walsh: No. No relation to Donnie Walsh. Kick ass soldier, though. Lancer: Right. Lambert: (Comms) Gerald, I have some information that might be helpful to you: I have another asset on the ground. He discovered that Mallace is indeed in the city of Bowerstone. Sending you the location now. Dr. Oliver will brief you. Walsh: Okay. Thanks again, Lambert.' '(To the squad) Alright. We have another assignment. Mallace is here in Bowerstone. He's in the cemetary. (To Tommy) Dr. Oliver? Tommy: Yeah. The Bowerstone cemetary. It's located north of Old Town. April Harris is burried there. Mallace must be there to grieve her untimely death. Walsh: Let the reinforcements take care of the remaining FR Forces. We're going after Mallace. Tommy: Lambert and I want him taken alive. He might be crazy, but I can tell he's reasonable. Walsh: Let's go. (The heroes fight their way to the cemetary. Later, they finally make it and see Mallace at Harris' gravesite. Walsh signals the heroes to stay in cover. Walsh draws his revolver and has it aimed at Mallace. He slowly approaches him.) Mallace: (To the gravestone) I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I let them take you from us. Walsh: Mallace. Turn around and keep your hands where I can see them. (Mallace turns around.) Mallace: I figured you'd be here, Gerald. I haven't seen you since Uganda. (Walsh notices Mallace's face and arms. They have numerous scars.) Walsh: Did some brawling with the Tiger Mafia I see? Mallace: No. Walsh: Then what's with the scars? Mallace: Self inflicted. So... Are you gonna shoot me? I'm not armed. Walsh: I doubt it. And no. Now keep your hands where I can see them. Mallace: Even if I was armed, I wouldn't use it on you. Walsh: But you executed one of your own. Mallace: That was before this was to be the place. Walsh: What do you mean? (Suddenly, a laser dot is seen on Mallace's head, revealing to be a DW gunman aiming to execute Mallace. Suddenly, the gunman is shot dead and Mallace is grabbed from behind by Agent Sam Fisher.) Fisher: Well, it looks like someone was planning a mutiny against you. Mallace: NO! That was my only chance! You ruined it! Fisher: Runied what? Walsh: He wanted him to kill him. Fisher: What? Walsh: It makes a lot more sense. He came to the cemetary to die. Mallace: Always putting two and two together. The Fire Lord was planning to burn down all of Albion, and then the Multi-Universe. I was hoping to be caught in the inferno! But when that Megazord fended off the airships, I came to the site of my love's burial, hoping one of my men would kill me here. Fisher: So this whole attack was nothing but a suicide mission and you used the Fire Nation attack as a cover up. Why? Mallace: You guys never helped. You'd never help me anyway. The police thought I killed her because I was the only other one in the plaza! Walsh: But they don't know the existance of N-ordium: an aloy from Elemento Prime that Princess Celestia ordered not to be touched or mined. Mallace: How... how did you know? Walsh: We did some digging around. Whoever killed April knew what he was doing. It wasn't your fault. Just help us, tell us what we need to know, and we'll find out who did it. (Mallace then let his guard down, allowing Fisher to transport him. They make it to a V22 Osprey. Lancer then secures him. He is taken on board and the hatch closes.) Walsh: Well, that'll surely weaken the Fire Nation's efforts considerably. (To Fisher) Agent Fisher, we appreciate your help. Fisher: My pleasure. (Fisher leaves.) Brody: We need to head back to our time. Walsh: Thank you, Rangers. (The Ninja Rangers step into a time portal and leave. Later, at HQ, Cal is seen bringing sodas into the lounge for Walsh, Montague, and Torque. Walsh isn't in there yet.) Cal: Hey guys! Well done! The fighting in Bowerstone has subsided and we got more info from Mallace. Where's Walsh? Sgt. Monty: He had to do some orientation of some sort. Cal: Orientation? (Walsh enters with May.) Walsh: Gentlemen, let me introduce you to the newest recruit of STORM. May: Great to see you guys again. Walsh: May was of great help to us. Figure I'd give her a role in our squad. And with that, we'll be starting up research on both Pokemon and Digimon, and how they can both help each other. Cal: That's great! That research can be of great change around her. (The comms go off.) Lambert: (Comms) Team, Wes and I need you in the planning room stat! (The team enters the planning room.) May: What is it, Lambert? Lambert: Wes deployed the Silver Guardians into Los Santos an hour ago in order to do more digging around in the vacinity where Harris was murdered. Walsh: Did they find anything yet? Lambert: Why do you think I called you all here? (Lambert signals Izzy to bring up some evidence photos. A 50 cal round is seen.) Walsh: A fifty caliber round. Wes: Yes. Made from N-ordium. This was found by Eric Myers, my partner. He scanned the bullet to find out the aloy. Lambert: That's not all. Whoever committed the murder made a big mistake by leaving behind a crutial piece of DNA. Walsh: Do we know who our friendly neighborhood killer is? Wes: Yes. (Izzy pulls up a pic of an old man. The man's name rings Walsh's bells.) Walsh: Well. Darrel Marcus: Mallace's messed up abusive father. Now we know Harris' killer was Mallace's old man. How did he find out his son moved to LS? Lambert: I think you're gonna love this, Walsh. Marcus is a longtime member of some gang that's been targeting unfortunate people all over the West Coast United States. Their body count is 900+, with 50 more in Liberty City, including Mallace's mother. Walsh: That's just about a thousand altogether. Do we have his location yet? Lambert: Not yet. We'll track him through Echelon. I'll keep you posted. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 17 Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 17